Bagan (King Ghidorah: Monster Zero)
Bagan 'is an immensely powerful ''kaiju ''and the final antagonist of ''King Ghidorah: Monster Zero. He is quite possibly the strongest monster in the enire series, and is the only kaiju ''who was able to destroy more than one Ghidorah. '''Subtitle: '''Monster Emperor (怪獣皇帝 ''Kaijū Kōtei) Appearance Bagan's design is a predominantly reptillian motif. His body is colored red, though there are several bone-white parts on his body. His knees are brown, as are the tips of his back appendages, claws, ans horns. his eyes are colored scarlet. He also has five mandible horns on each jaw and his head horns turn inwards. History Bagan first appeared in the series' pilot episode, though not physically. He arrives as the Ghidorahs are about to kill Godzilla, and summons a Diamond Storm to rain down on the three-headed monsters, killing Grand King Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and Keizer Ghidorah (Monster X), and critically wounding King Ghidorah. He then destroys the three dead Ghidorahs, and blasts King Ghidorah into the depths of the sea. He is later mentioned in Episode 35 by Trespasser, and is later seen in the following episode during King Ghidorah's flashbacks. It's revealed there that he is indeed, the only thing his race ever feared, and that Grand King Ghidorah once fought him to a standstill during, in the King of Terror's words, "A time that even I can't comprehend." In the series, it is revealed that he is the creator of a race of super beasts. He makes another appearance in Episode 40. He is seen musing on what to do against Gigan and decides on sending his "trump card", Slattern. Slattern is killed, though at the price of SpaceGodzilla's life. Bagan finally comes to Earth in Episode 45, along with his massive reserve fleet of Precursor ships and army of super beasts. Again, he does not take part in the action. He finally takes part in the action in series' two-part finale Here, he manages to fight off all of King Ghidorah's allies and fights them all to a standstill. In the end, the ship they're fighting in falls to the ground. Desperate, he manages to summon the souls of all of his dead super beasts and fuse them into a second Slattern, who is much more powerful than before. However, Destoroyah manages to turn the tables on this new Slattern and kills it by blasting it full in the face and decapitating it with his laser katana. Enraged, Bagan goes on a rampage on all of his enemies, severely wounding everyone. However, when he gives Gigan a severe beatdown and almost kills him, the cyborg manages to cut off his tail, which is very much alive and still putting up a very good fight. Gigan, with the last of his strength finishes the tail off by using it to stab Bagan and detonates it with his laser. King Ghidorah then clashes with Bagan and they end up destroying the landscape on a massive scale. King Ghidorah manages to remove Bagan's left head crest and nose horn, and Bagan, in return, manages to punch a hole in King Ghidorah's chest, making the King of Terror bleed. Tricking Bagan into grappling his left head, King Ghidorah summons the last of his strength and manages to fly off into the upper atmosphere, trading earth-shattering blows as they do, then uppercuts Bagan and grabs him by the neck, and crashes it down back to Earth headfirst, breaking Bagan's neck and stunning him. King Ghidorah, consumed by rage and anger over Bagan having killed his family, one of his closest friends, and driven the rest of his friends (including his lover, Megaguirus, and his closest friend, Gigan), beats him down even more, punching in massive holes in his body, making Bagan bleed profusely, and breaking his lower back and jaw. Enraged, King Ghidorah finises his enemy off with a shot to the head with his Gravity Beam Cannon, blowing his head to pieces, and the rest of his body following soon after. King Ghidorah's final war was over, at last. Stats '''Height: 150 meters Weight: 280,000 tons (Final Form) Origin: 'Deep Space '''Voice Actors: '''Takeshi Obayashi (Japanese dub), Timothy Dalton (English dub) Skills and Abillities *'Diamond Storm - 'Bagan summons a storm of gigantic diamonds to rain down on his enemies. These diamonds are powerful enough to harm even Ghidorahs. *'Plasma Beam - 'A purple energy beam that can kill or maim enemies in a single shot. *'Sentient Tail - 'Bagan's tail can fight for itself and can even live for a while if it is cut off. However, removal of his tail causes great pain to Bagan and he cannot regrow or reconnect with his it. *'Diamond Plasma Wave - 'Bagan can fire a lightning-bolt shaped purple beam from his nasal horn. *'Diamond Beam '- A light-blue beam of energy, fired from Bagan's head horns. *'Diamond Fortress - Bagan can create a fortress from diamonds he creates. He uses this fortress as a form of transportation. *'Hand Pulse - '''Bagan can fire pink energy pulses from his hands. These pulses are extremely accurate. *'Telekinesis '- Bagan can control things by using his mind and nothing more. *'Finger Missiles - 'Bagan can fire off explosive missiles from his claws that regrow quickly. *'Durability - 'Bagan can take quite a beating due to his hard skin. He can even support himself on two legs even if his back was broken. *'Super Strength '- Along with his hefty amount of ranged attacks, Bagan is an extremely powerful ''kaiju ''and took on the full power of the Ghidorah Empire without breaking a sweat. Trivia *Bagan can be compared to the ''Ultraman monster Gomora insoasmuch as both monsters are remarkably alike in appearance. Also, both have a nasal horn, and have a tail that can live even if their said tails were cut off. And what's more is that they were killed in the same fashion. **Another of the homage to the Ultra Series in Bagan are the fact that he is the creator of a race of super beasts, the same with Yapool, the main villain of Ultraman Ace, and Black Directive, one of the final antagonists of Ultraman Leo. **Also, Takeshi Obayashi, Bagan's ''seiyu, ''was Black Directive's actor. *According to Kazuki Omori, it was intended by the prodction staff that these homages were used. Category:Monsters Category:Villains